Day of the Sun
by ElementShimmer90
Summary: Sunset wonders if the portal still works after the friendship she wonders a familiar face comes to see her and gives advice and she makes a decision. Based on Day of the Doctor from Doctor Who


Sunset Shimmer stared at the destroyed statue in front of the other girls (Applejack,Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and the human Twilight) went back to celebrate the newest addition to canter lot high School .She told the others she will be in to celebrate just need to gather her thoughts. She held the medal she won at the friendship admired the gold in her hands feeling the smooth edges and a reflection of her face served as close as a mirror

"Wow "  
she thought  
"I came a long way from when I first came here"  
"Twilight was right ill will always have friends."  
Flashbacks like an old video recorder played in her head.  
when she was an power hungry she demon to the rainbow blast and laying in the hole in front of the school. To the battle of the bands the sirens meeting Princess Twilight again awkwardly and the way he student body didn't trust her and her favorite memory when she fought the sirens with the others and ponying up , to the friend ship games,defeating the corrupted human Twilight and herself becoming almost like an angelic warrior Then using what twilight taught her about forgiveness and the both embraced . She smiled at the past memories .  
One memory bothered her it was the night she betrayed Princess Celestia.  
she shivered and gave a sigh.  
She thought outloud  
" I have to make things right with the princess."  
She stood up and walked around the statue.  
"I think it's right to return I mean it's been a while... I could be friends with the princess or a princess myself the Princess of Forgiveness. "  
she smirked at the thought  
"I wish."  
She muttered defeated at the thought.  
"Also i think she might send me to the moon like what happened with Luna for going to the restricted area of the library and running away then stealing Twilight's Crown... buuutttt"  
She frowned  
"The portal probably doesn't even work."  
the statue was damaged when the Human twilight took so much raw equestrian magic and morphed into Midnight horse statue was gone destroyed but the pedestal was still there. and she thought about her home and she put her hand up to touch the surface of the statue.  
"Oh you you will be surprised ,young Lady."  
Said a voice .  
She turned to see an man in his 80s. That looked very familiar from her world actually from old books that when she was a filly . The man wearing a old style distressed leather jacket with a star pendant around his man had a worn face with welcoming eyes that showed wisdom and man's beard was a bushy but white as snow.  
She was taken aback as she studied the man.  
"i never forget a face even when its in a book"  
Sunset said in shock  
Starswirl responded with an smile  
"I know you don't. And in years to come you might find yourself revisiting a few familiar faces, eh?"  
She smiled at the older man .  
"You were curious about this statue."  
He started .  
Sunset shimmer said with sigh  
"well, i don't know if it still works" she frowned Star Swirl sighed like he explained so many times.  
"No. You see, that's where every pony um i mean everyone is wrong. It's a portal that means it cannot be destroyed .what would you think that means, eh?  
Sunset stopped to think and it hits her She thought about when she was going to destroy the portal to keep princess twilight crown .  
" That Equestria didn't fall or get destroyed. It worked! It's still safe i saved it! "  
Sunset cried of happiness and did a little dance.  
Starswirl started to walk away .  
She paused  
"How do you know this?" she questioned starswirl.  
"im only a humble old man . I'm sure I wouldn't know."  
he begins to walk away.  
"But Starswirl i have so many questions"  
. StarSwirl turms around to face sunset and puts up his hand  
"im sure you do but it will be answered in time And now you must excuse me. Ohhh... you have a lot to do lots of great things."  
he smirked  
"Do I? Is that what I'm supposed to do now, go back to Equestria?"  
Sunset Shimmer questioned.  
Starswirl laughs  
"Well, that's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do. If I were you...as a little pony."  
StarSwirl Joked.  
They both laugh at the joke.  
"perhaps, it doesn't matter, either way."  
Starswirl starts with saddened smile  
"Who knows? WHO knows?"  
Starswirl points to his nose  
and says one last advice or guidance  
"May your heart be your guiding key."  
and walks away from Sunset.  
She smiled at the man as he heads down the road as he disappears behind some buildings.  
She glanced back to the door where her friends at the school she makes a quick but smart decision/  
Sunset thinks to herself.

"Ill be back"  
Sunset pulls out her Journal and writes something to Princess Twilight and to her friends then,  
Sunset steps through the portal with determination with a purple and white flash.  
The others come out shortly out the school and after calling her name with no answer.  
Fluttershy says quietly  
"Hey girls, there's something near the statue"  
she points and the others see Sunset's journal with the words .  
TIME TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT and to face my fears -S.S on a page.  
By the ruined statue. Leaving the others stunned and quiet but knew it was going to happen eventually.

Twilight then broke the silence that has fallen on the girls.

"Where she go?"


End file.
